


Little One

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Bela has gotten out the ovipositor for your play today.





	Little One

“Fill me up, Alpha,” you groaned, your legs spread as wide as they would go.  Bela smiled at you, looking over from where she was preparing her toys.  Your hands were working at your pussy, three fingers pumping in and out of you while you worked your clit with your other hand.

“Are you getting yourself nice and open for me, little one?” she asked, finishing prepping the toy and bringing it over to the bed.  “Let me see.”

Bela put the toy down next to your hip, kneeling in the place between your legs.  She watched as you kept moving, biting her lip before she swatted your hands away.

“No more touching now, little Omega,” Bela ordered, your hands finding a hold in the sheets next to you.  You nodded, biting your lip.  “What color are you?”

“Green, Alpha, green,” you immediately answered, just wanting her to touch you.  Anything you could say to have Bela happy and fucking you soon, you were going to say.

“Good girl,” she said, bringing a hand to your pussy.  Her fingers felt your entrance, humming with approval at the amount of slick she found there.  She nodded as she slapped your inner thigh.  “Present.”

You immediately moved, flipping yourself over so that you were on all fours.  You arched your back just right so that you knew your ass and pussy were completely on display for Bela, feeling her eyes burning into your skin.  You closed your eyes and listened as Bela attached the toy to her harness, the waiting making your skin crawl.  

“Okay, little Omega,” Bela said, one of her hands finding your hip.  “Gotta get slicked up first.”

You felt the toy rubbing along your slit, gathering as much of your slick as possible.  Bela never liked using lube when she toyed with you, much preferring the natural lubricant that your body produced.  You arched your back even more, if that was possible, giving her all the room she needed to coat the toy.

When she was satisfied, she pulled away.  You felt her body reach over your own, one of her hands sliding up your back and onto your head.

“Ready, little one?” she purred, her fingers grasping at your hair and pulling your head back.  The pain of your hair being pulled sent jolts of pleasure through your body – Bela knew better than anyone how much you liked getting your hair pulled.  She pulled until your back was over-arched, holding you up by your hair.

“Please…” you begged, needing Bela to begin.

She answered your prayers, the head of the ovipositor sliding into your body.  It was bigger than what you were used to having inside you, the contraption shaped like a cock but hollow inside.  You could feel the bulge of the egg at the base when Bela bottomed out, feeling a lot like your Alpha’s knot usually did, just slightly different.

“Okay, Omega?” Bela asked, always wanting to make sure that you were alright.  You whined in response, wanting more.

“Yes, Alpha, green, green,” you panted, hands clenching the bedspread below you.

Bela listened to you, beginning to fuck in and out of your pussy with the toy.  Every handful of thrusts, she would squeeze at the base, just below the egg, pushing it farther down the shaft.  You felt your pussy clenching around it with each thrust, just wanting to be filled, the idea of it making you weak with desire.  
The squelching sound of sex filled the room, Bela’s thrusts staying even and firm.  She was working you closer and closer to the edge, her hand tightening in your hair as it went on.

When finally the egg was nearly at the tip of the shaft, Bela sped her thrusts.  You both knew from experience that the egg would be released at this point without her pushing it out, so she was able to brace herself on your hip with her free hand and pull your hair even more.  

“You going to come for me, little Omega?” Bela whispered into your ear.  “You going to come when my egg is inside of you?”

“Yes, Alpha, please,” you replied, gasping as she shifted her hips just slightly.  The toy now dragged on your clit with just the right pleasure, making you tighten around it.  That was all that was needed for the egg to slip out of the toy and inside of you.  You came with the feeling of fullness, your whole body shaking with pleasure.

Bela’s hips pulled back, the toy leaving your body, egg still inside.  She gently lowered your head to the bed, immediately discarding the harness quickly and rolling you over.  Bela kissed your lips and face as you calmed down, soothing your scalp from where she’d pulled at your hair.  You relaxed into her embrace, loving that your Alpha took care of you so well.

You didn’t know how long you laid there in her arms, but when Bela moved to sit up, you felt the egg inside of you.  “Alpha…” you sighed, rubbing your legs together.

“You ready for more, little one?” Bela asked, making sure you were alright with moving to the next stage of your activities.  You nodded, reaching for her.  

“Want this egg fertilized, Alpha,” you said as seductively as possible, making Bela grin.  She leaned down to kiss you, lining your hips up.  

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting then, now should I?”


End file.
